


Under a twine of green, two lovers do convene

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Proposal, Alien Cultural Differences, Christmas Party, F/F, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: To Veronica, it was a mistletoe. To Acxa, it was a marriage proposal.
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	Under a twine of green, two lovers do convene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falsechaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsechaos/gifts).



> Written using the prompt "Human accidentally proposes marriage to an alien and the alien goes with it". I love this ship so much, and that tag sounded so much fun!

“Neat party, huh?” 

Acxa gave a one-shoulder shrug. Truthfully, she found parties dreadful. Too many bodies in close proximity, too many variables to take into account, too many obstacles blocking all plausible exits. Worst of all, Keith was far from reach in case she had any inquiry on the peculiar manners of humans; her one friend and ally was currently standing somewhere behind the large boulder known as Admiral Shirogane, as the paladins of Voltron, former and current, were gathered like some honored show flock, separated from the rest of the herd. 

Music filled the air, the sort full of bells and plenty of chanting of “Ho ho ho!” and other little nonsense that seemed to amuse the crowd into some festive tizzy. It was for some Earthian celebration, far removed from anything she was familiar with, adding to the dissociation of being pressed against a wall and just staring awkwardly at the crowd. 

Observation was one matter. She would not mind gaining intelligence of the curious annual behavior of humans. But to be expected to join in without much of a debriefing? 

“I suppose,” she answered Veronica, who giggled at her answer. 

“Oh, come on! The others are having fun!” 

‘The others’, as Acxa took Veronica to mean, the other aliens who seemed to assimilate to the local’s holiday a lot smoother than she had. 

Acxa simply shrugged at this, but it didn’t dissuade Veronica from her pursuit in raising Acxa’s spirits into that of a festive cheer. 

“It’s a time for peace around the world!” she cooed while Acxa pondered the likelihood of that—ah, the human perchance for blind optimism!—when Veronica gave a sudden little gasp and pointed over Acxa’s head. “Mistletoe.” 

Confused about what the human was prattling about now, Acxa looked up and gasped. 

A twine of green. _Imerro_ , it was called back on Daibazaal. Pointing it out on Daibazaal meant only one thing. How did Veronica know? Unless—but of course Veronica would know. She was a lot more knowledgeable in numerous alien traditions than Acxa was. Of course she would have set this up, because she—because she—

Looking back at Veronica, noting her flushed cheeks, Acxa couldn’t help but feel her own face warm under the attention. Was all Veronica’s rambling just to stall this very moment? 

_Under a twine of green, two lovers do convene._

_Is that how you really feel?_ Acxa thought, shocked and overcome at once. 

She had no time to tarry. If she botched this moment, she could embarrass Veronica and never get another chance like this again. The _imerro_ was very sacred to the Galra; there was not one couple who did not propose under it, and to deny it, especially without good reason, was…well, it was said to bring bad luck. The Galra did not look favorable on those who skirted in fear from commitment. 

Grabbing Veronica’s hands, Acxa knelt on one knee, and as if the words had been bubbling inside her for years, they all flowed out: her feelings for Veronica, how much Veronica meant to her, and her acceptance of her proposal. If the chatter had died as all attention turned towards her, and the only sound was Acxa’s voice declaring her love accompanying “I’ll Be Home For Christmas”, then Acxa didn’t notice. 

What she did notice, however, was Veronica’s beautiful face getting redder and redder. 

“Acxa!” she squealed when Acxa’s monologue was over. “I—what are you doing?!” 

They heard a laugh as Krolia emerged from the crowd. 

“Ah, mistletoe!” she said. “I remember when my husband pointed it out to me and I thought the same thing, except I found it strange because we were already married by then.” 

At Acxa and Veronica’s confused expressions, Krolia explained further: “Mistletoe and _imerro_ appear similar but mean different things. On Earth, it’s a common invitation to kiss under the mistletoe. On Daibazaal, couples propose under the _imerro_.”

“Oh!” Veronica gasped as Acxa hung her head, now a bit ashamed for having misinterpreted the whole human gesture. 

Veronica gripped her arm. “You thought I was—oh, my God— _Acxa!_ I do!” 

“What?” 

Little gasps cascaded through the crowd like a wave. Veronica grinned at Acxa. 

“I mean, why not?” she said. “We’ve been partners for many years now, on the field, as sweethearts! And I really like you! I’d love to spend the rest of my life with you!” 

She threw her arms around Acxa, and applause sounded throughout, with some cries of “Cheers!” ringing out as a few clinked their glasses of wine. Looking about, stunned for the second time this evening, Acxa noted Keith in the crowd, finally visible next to his team. He wore the world’s biggest smile, and she smiled back as she wrapped her arms around her fiancée.


End file.
